


Finestra

by saturnes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Good Slytherins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnes/pseuds/saturnes
Summary: Finestra — a spell used for shattering glass. That’s how Donghyuck felt whenever he was around Renjun, shattering his walls like fragile glass.





	Finestra

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to explain i was too lazy to figure out the hogwarts school system sooo first year = 9th grade, second is tenth third is eleventh and fourth is twelfth, which is the year they graduate. but um please excuse any mistakes (grammar or spelling bc i wrote this on my phone and i’m dumb) but yeah enjoy a shy, slytherin donghyuck and a confident, ravenclaw renjun!

Donghyuck was sitting in the cafeteria with a fellow Slytherin, a fourth year named Doyoung, when they first met. Doyoung had been telling Donghyuck the importance of carrying out a spell properly. He told Donghyuck that it was important to focus on the movement of his wrist and his incantation. Donghyuck listened carefully and when Doyoung turned his back, he decided it would be best to try out a spell while focusing on the movement of his wrist and his incantation. Donghyuck grabbed his wand and pointed it towards the table in front of him. He zeroed in on a boy with dark brown hair and spoke the incantation, letting his wrist flow delicately as he spoke.

“Confundo,” he muttered, still waving his wand. The boy suddenly stopped chewing and looked around, confused. He put down his sandwich and stood up, looking at the table and the people around him with confusion written on his face.

“Why am I here?” Donghyuck heard to boy ask. Another boy, a Hufflepuff, looked at him, worried, and grabbed his hand.

“We’re eating dinner, Jun. Are you okay?” The boy, Jun, shook his head and stepped away from the table.

“We’re eating? Why are we eating?” he asked, still confused. The younger boy looked at Jun and tugged on the hand he was holding.

“Because it’s 7:30, Injunnie. Come on, sit back down and eat with us.” Jun or Injunnie or whatever his name was slowly sat back down into his seat. He still seemed extremely confused as he stared down at his sandwich with contempt. He looked up and, since the Gods hate Donghyuck, made direct eye contact with a boy pointing his wand at him and smiling. Donghyuck’s smile widened and he waved innocently as the spell wore off and the other boy realized what had happened. He glared at Donghyuck and stood back up, marching over to Donghyuck’s table. Donghyuck faced him with a wide smile even though Jun’s face was marred with a glare.

“Did you just cast a confundo spell on me?” he asked angrily. Doyoung turned to them and, after seeing Donghyuck’s smile, sighed and turned around to face the small Ravenclaw.

“Whatever he did, he’s sorry,” Doyoung stated, pinching Donghyuck’s arm. Donghyuck winced and glared at Doyoung. Such a goody two shoes for a Slytherin, Donghyuck thought with a grumble. He glared up at the short boy, who was glaring down at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m sorry for casting a spell on you,” Donghyuck grumbled. Jun rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. He sat down on the empty side of Donghyuck and leaned onto the table, resting his head in his hand.

“Next time you should cast a better spell. Like ridikulus or you could’ve cast expelliarmus while i was eating my sandwich. That would’ve been funnier,” he commented, smirking lazily at Donghyuck. Donghyuck looked at him, unbelieving, before breaking out into another wide smile.

“Ridikulus? Instead of me making you confused, you’d rather me make you look like an idiot in front of the whole school?” Jun shrugged and gave him another lazy smile.

“Yeah. Would’ve been funnier. Try harder next time,” he said, standing up and turning. He turned to Donghyuck one last time and called over his shoulder, “I’m Renjun, by the way.”

“I’m Donghyuck,” he called, flashing a smile to the retreating boy. Renjun nodded with a wave and continued walking until he reached his table, falling back into a conversation with his friends.

Donghyuck turned to Doyoung with a wide smile that faltered slightly when he saw Doyoung’s glare. He held up his hands defensively and shrugged.

“Hey, you told me to work on my incantations and I did,” he said innocently. Doyoung glared at him, but said nothing more as he continues to eat. Donghyuck chuckled to himself before continuing eating.

 

The next time they interacted, Donghyuck was in his second year. He was in his Dark Arts class, paying attention to the teacher as she talked about staying away from Unforgivable Curses. Donghyuck scribbled thoughtless notes into his notebook, looking up and surveying the class. Donghyuck noticed, among the many Slytherin’s in the class, there were two Ravenclaws sitting next to a Gryffindor. The Ravenclaw in the middle had his head down, he was diligently taking down notes from the professor. When he looked up, Donghyuck recognized him as Renjun, the boy he’d cast a spell on in the end of their last year. Donghyuck smiled and rubbed the end of his pen against his bottom lip. He was sitting across from the other boys, which made getting his attention harder than normal, but he could make it happen. Donghyuck tore a small piece of paper off of the page and balled it up. He waited till the teacher turned her back and threw it towards Renjun and his friends. He glared at the paper when it fell short and onto the ground in front of their desk. He quietly tore another piece of paper off of the page and balled it up. He aimed towards Renjun and threw it again. This time, it hit the edge of the desk and bounced onto the floor. Donghyuck stared at it incredulously, wishing it would’ve landed on Renjun’s desk. He tried over and over but after eight tries, they’d all missed Renjun’s desk. Donghyuck dropped his head onto his desk and sighed, effectively annoyed. He sat there with his head down for a good few moments, that is until he felt something hit his head. He jerked his head up, only to find Renjun smirking at him and his friends giggling at his sides. Donghyuck sat up straight with a sheepish smile. Renjun titled his head and waved at the other boy, making Donghyuck’s cheeks warm. Donghyuck looked down, embarrassed and weirded out that he started blushing over a wave. Renjun chuckled and kept his eyes on Donghyuck for the rest of the class.

Later, when class was over, Renjun caught up with Donghyuck and pulled him aside.

“Were you trying to get my attention?” he asked Donghyuck, to which he blushed and nodded his head.

“Yeah, um... We haven’t really talked since we met last year. I just wanted to say hi,” Donghyuck muttered, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Renjun smiled brightly at him and stepped closer.

“You just wanted to say hi? Is that it?” Renjun asked with a smirk. Donghyuck blushed deeper and shook his head.

“No—I mean yes! I mean, um, y-yeah. I just wanted to say hi...” Donghyuck looked up shyly, only to see Renjun smiling over at him. When he noticed how close they were, he swallowed nervously.

“Well,” Renjun started, reaching over to brush Donghyuck’s hair out of his eyes. “I don’t just want to say hi. But since that was all you were doing...” Renjun trailed off, looking away and starting to move away. Donghyuck’s eyes widened and he moved to stop him. Renjun stopped when Donghyuck’s hands seized his arms. Renjun raised his eyebrows, expecting Donghyuck to say something while Donghyuck was too focused on how close they were.

“Um, do you want to sit with me at lunch? I don’t really have that many friends and, um, it would be nice to sit with you and your friends. You know, just... get to know you guys,” Donghyuck finished lamely, stepping back and releasing Renjun’s arms. Renjun just smiled brightly at him and nodded.

“Yeah, you can sit with us. My friends would love to meet you.”

Donghyuck smiled shyly and Renjun thought that, with Slytherin’s reputation, Donghyuck was a really soft, cute trickster.

Renjun’s friends were funny, Donghyuck thought. Chenle and Jisung, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor, spent the entire time arguing with each other, completely ignoring Donghyuck’s presence after they greeted him. Jeno and Jaemin were arguing over their houses points while Renjun and his Gryffindor friend, Mark, made conversation with Donghyuck. Donghyuck felt out of place, he was the lone Slytherin in the small group of friends and he felt like since the other boys were in houses known for being nice (read: not assholes), he wasn’t supposed to be there. Getting so lost in his thoughts, he quieted down and stopped eating. Renjun, who was sitting next to him, nudged his side with his elbow and looked at him with concern.

“Are you okay? You aren’t eating and you look uncomfortable. Do you want to sit somewhere else?” Renjun asked in a whispering voice. Donghyuck smiled slightly and shook his head.

“It’s... It’s just, I shouldn’t be here, you know? I’m a Slytherin, I’m supposed to be rude and selfish and your friends are... really funny and nice. I like them, but I shouldn’t be here. Fuck, I shouldn’t be here,” Donghyuck muttered, standing up and moving away from the table. Renjun stood, too, and grabbed Donghyuck’s arm.

“Hyuck... Just because you’re a Slytherin doesn’t mean you don’t fit in with other houses. Come on, sit down and talk to us. We’re not gonna judge you because of what house you’re in,” Renjun told him, a comforting look on his face. At this point, the group of friends had noticed his attempt at leaving and were watching him quietly. Donghyuck blushed and slowly sat back down, as did Renjun.

“Um, I’m sorry... I’ve only ever talked to other Slytherin’s, I haven’y really had friends outside of my house...” Donghyuck told the boys, scratching the back of his neck shyly. He heard the other boys chuckle while Jaemin, a Ravenclaw, spoke up.

“It’s okay, Donghyuck! We haven’t ever had a Slytherin in our friend group, it’s refreshing. Plus, we’re all pretty laid back with each other. You can be yourself with us.” Donghyuck blushed again, smiling gratefully at the other boy’s words. The boys continued talking amongst each other and eating in between, talking with Donghyuck as if they’d known him for years.

 

Donghyuck became close with Renjun and his group of friend’s after that lunch and soon enough, they were in their fourth year of school. Being friends with Renjun had made Donghyuck become more comfortable with himself and the people around him. Donghyuck and Renjun had become as thick as thieves, Donghyuck showing his true Slytherin side and pranking people while Renjun got him out of trouble and stuck by his side through everything. Somewhere along the way, Donghyuck had begun to feel a certain way around Renjun. Renjun made him happy, happier than his friends did. It was a different type of happy, he made him feel like he was... loved. Donghyuck felt shy around the other boy, he felt the breath leave his lungs every time Renjun smiled at him or laughed at something he said. Donghyuck’s feelings were getting out of control; he could barely contain himself from kissing the boy he loved every time they were together. It was also simple things, he wanted to take Renjun out on dates—he wanted to broadcast the amount of love his heart felt for his friend.

Renjun had made Donghyuck come with him to the library to study for their upcoming Charms III exam. Donghyuck sighed heavily, dramatically, waiting for Renjun to pick his head up from his books. He saw a small smile appear on Renjun’s lips, but he made no move to lift his head. Donghyuck sighed again, louder this time, and Renjun let out a little noise of annoyance as he lifted his head.

“Can I help you with something, Donghyuck?” Donghyuck pouted at the use of his full name and stood up from his seat across from Renjun and sat in the seat next to Renjun.

“Injunnie,” he whined. Renjun stared at him, his head resting on his hand. He smiled at Donghyuck, reaching up to ruffle Donghyuck’s hair. Donghyuck grimaces and smacked Renjun’s hand.

“What is it, Duckie?” Renjun asked in a soft voice. Suddenly, Donghyuck felt like time was stopped. Renjun had used his favorite nickname and was staring at him with the softest of smiles, the one he saved for his Duckie alone. Donghyuck’s teasing smile slowly slipped off of his face as he stared at the boy he was in love with. Donghyuck found himself leaning in towards Renjun. Renjun’s eyes widened, but he made no move to move back, so Donghyuck surged forward and connected their lips. Renjun sighed happily and placed his hand on the back of Donghyuck’s head, threading his hand through the boy’s hair and tilting his head so that he could kiss him better. Donghyuck sighed into Renjun’s mouth and stood out of his seat, leaning over Renjun. He sat himself on Renjun’s lap and licked at the seam of Renjun’s lips. Renjun smiled against him and opened his mouth for Donghyuck. Donghyuck really didn’t know what he was doing, neither did Renjun, but it felt natural to the both of them. Their tongues rubbed together softly, wanting to be closer to each other. They were so lost in the kiss—lost in each other—that they didn’t hear their friends approaching them.

“Renjun! Donghyuck! Did you guys start studying yet because we ha—oh, shit! Oh, holy shit, I’m sorry, guys!” Jeno screeched and stopped short, causing him, Jaemin, Mark and Jisung to bump into each other. Jaemin and Mark peeked around Jeno, who was covering his eyes with both hands, and spotted Donghyuck seated on Renjun’s lap with Renjun’s hands in the other boy’s hair. Donghyuck’s cheeks warmed as he stood from Renjun’s lap, looking down at the ground sheepishly.

“Could you idiots be even more stupid?” Renjun badgered from his seat, grabbing Donghyuck’s waist and pulling him towards himself. Renjun stood behind Donghyuck and peeked over his shoulder to the other four boys. When the others made no move to leave them alone, Renjun rolled his eyes and moved in front of Donghyuck, tugging his arm towards the exit.

“We’ll talk to you guys later, bye!” Renjun called over his shoulder, dragging the taller boy behind him.

Renjun snuck him into the Ravenclaw common room and into his bedroom. He sat Donghyuck onto his bed and stood in front of him, hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders and his head tilted down towards the ground. Donghyuck stared at him silently as Renjun took a few deep, steadying breaths. Renjun looked up finally and leaned forward, moving one of his hands onto Donghyuck’s cheek. He smiled down at Donghyuck softly and Donghyuck happily smiled back, leaning into the hand placed on his cheek.

“Duckie... My amazing Duckie,” Renjun sighed, leaning down to connect their foreheads.

“I love when you call me that,” Donghyuck told the older boy, smiling as he did so. Renjun chuckled and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips before pulling away and talking again.

“We need to talk.”

And so they did. Donghyuck confessed his feelings for Renjun, he told Renjun how his heart beat faster every time he walked into a room, how Donghyuck’s entire body felt lighter when he was with Renjun. He told Renjun that he’s been in love with him since before he even realized it, that he’s had feeling for Renjun since they met and it blossomed into so much more. Renjun told Donghyuck that even though the way they met wad Donghyuck casting a confundo spell on him, he had never been confused about how he felt about Donghyuck. He’d fallen in love with him along the way, also, and he knew he wouldn’t stop anytime soon.

Later that night, when Donghyuck was cuddling in bed with Renjun, he thought about how, when he was a first year, he couldn’t even imagine talking to anyone other than the two other, older Slytherins he knew, Yuta and Doyoung. Now, he had a group of friends and someone he loved dearly, none of which were in his house. He smiled at the thought of the other boys and relaxed into Renjun’s hold, falling into a calm sleep.

 

Donghyuck and Renjun fell into a routine of kissing, holding hands and cuddling. Every free second of their time was spent with each other, their other friends joining them on occasion. One day, Donghyuck and Renjun had decided to attend a Quidditch game with their friends. It was a Ravenclaw versus Slytherin game and Donghyuck came fully prepared to cheer for both sides, seeing as his best friend was a Ravenclaw. About an hour into the game, Ravenclaw scored another shot, earning them another ten points. Donghyuck along with Renjun and their friends stood and cheered loudly, especially Renjun and Jaemin, seeing as they were Ravenclaws.

They all sat back down with smiles on their faces, until a group of Slytherins in their year crowded them.

“Maybe you should start cheering for Slytherin instead,” a taller boy said, scratching his head with his wand. Him and the other two blocked their view of the game with their stances. Renjun glared at them, gripping his wand tightly. The three boys zeroed in onto Donghyuck, the lone Slytherin of the group, and addressed him. “You should be cheering for your own damn house, kid.”

Donghyuck smiled icily at them and replied, “Could you move? You’re kind of in our way and we’re trying to watch the game.” The three boys scoffed and crossed their arms, seemingly getting ready to stay in their spot.

“I think we’re just fine standing here, kid,” the tallest of the three sneered. Donghyuck stood with a glare and took his wand out of his robe, ready to challenge them if he needed to.

“Move, or I’ll make you,” Donghyuck threatened. They looked at him like they didn’t believe him and Donghyuck sighed, figuring he should scare them to get them to leave. After all, these boys weren’t in his year which meant they were most likely younger and stupider. He swung is wand, opening his mouth and casting a small spell.

“Expelliarmus,” he said, swiping the wands out of the other boy’s hands. “Now,” Donghyuck started, using a levitation charm to carry the wands to him. “If you don’t mind, we were watching the game and I’ll give you back your wands once it’s over. Move.” The boys looked shocked that he’d used such a simple spell to disarm them, but nonetheless, they were left with nothing to defend themselves and they returned to their seats beside them. Donghyuck sat down proudly and his friends all shook him with pride, smiling at him in gratitude. Renjun wrapped his arms around his best friend and kissed his cheek. Donghyuck smiled and leaned into the other boy.

“I’m proud of you,” Renjun whispered into Donghyuck’s ear. Donghyuck smiled widely and turned to Renjun. He leaned in to kiss Renjun, to which Renjun responded. When he pulled away he smiled at the shorter boy and kissed his nose.

“Be my boyfriend?” Donghyuck asked. Renjun smiled as wide as Donghyuck and nodded, leaning in for another kiss.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, Hyuckie.” Donghyuck giggled against Renjun’s lips and hugged him as tight as he could. Renjun laughed gleefully and hugged him back.

“I love you, Injunnie, I love you so fucking much.” Renjun laughed loudly and hugged his boyfriend harder.

“I love you too, Duckie,” he whispered, leaning back to kiss Donghyuck once again.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh yeah that happened. i hope you all  
> enjoyed this lil fic!


End file.
